The boarding school
by cherry-cokegirl
Summary: this is an alternate universe teen titain fic. And it is a tale on how they get there powers, it is a Starrobin and som bbterra, and mabey some bbraven, any ways Robin and starfire end up going to boarding school, and star is just discovering
1. Chapter 1

The Boarding school, a teen titans fan-fic

Intro

It was another boring morning in the usual boring place, we ate the same old breakfast, and had the same classes, people say boarding school builds character, I just think, it bores us to the point of tears. I am Starfire, you ask about my name? Well my parents were hippies, and they wanted an all natural name, I was almost named Coriander.what was my mom thinking? Any ways I got sent to, St Bernard's boarding school, for miss appropriated girls, because I the church on fire, well people think I caught it on fire, but I didn't do it, I was mad at the preachers son one minute then the next KABOOM! My mom thinks going to a religious 'prison' school will help me repent. Last week was my first day of school, and I am already, pining to leave. Oi I can remember the day I came, it still makes me shudder.

'_Okay Starfire you will be staying here for a while, and if you are good you might get released'_

_I new of course mom didn't know what she was talking about, but I smiled so she wouldn't worry, then we parted, knowing we wouldn't see each other for an entire year._

After that I thought things couldn't get worse…I was wrong, then I met the head mistress

' _Miss Fire…'_

' _Mam, my name is Starfire not Star Fire, Starfire is my enti…"_

'_Don't correct me miss Fire, you will now be given your room assignment, You will be in room 107, here's your key. And your new room mate name is Raven Black.'_

At first I was excited about meeting Raven, I thought she would be a nice Russian girl, _sigh_ I was wrong.

_I was walking down the hall…'105...106…107…ah here it is'_

_I opened my door and the rooms lights were off, there was smoke, it smelled like incense, I swallowed some of the smoke and coughed. I saw someone move, it was probably Raven, so I turned on the lights, and afterwards I wish I hadn't, Her face was gaunt, and had very prominent cheek bones, her hair was dyed blued, and had her ears pierced in many places, but all this didn't annoy me as much, as her scar, it was right across her face, it was huge and gaudy. She looked at me and scowled, and after that she ran out the room, muttering swears under her breath._

Nothing much happened after that, I just had classes, and Christmas break is a week away, sigh what could possibly go wrong?

_**Robin**_

one week ago

' Dad, why am I going to boarding school?'

' because, your crazy little she-friend blew up the church, so I decided to put you in better company, so your going to St Luke's boarding school.'

' But I need to apologize to Sta-'

' Enough, and besides you will meet some nice girls, at St Bernard's school for girls, those are the kinda people I want you to hang around…'

And then my dad went on with, 'If your gonna be a pastors son you have to act the part' speech sigh I miss all my friends already, I even Sta…. the car came to a quick halt. Were here, the building was huge, it was even kinda intimidating, it was at least five stories high and there so many people…in uniforms, I groaned, then my dad gave me a stern look, I decided not to complain, so we went to the Head master's office. We entered the room, and there he was, tall and well built, he was practicing karate when we walked in. He walked up to us and said

' Hello, I'm Master Slade,' he laughed ' you guys can just call me Slade'

My dad gave me a hug and left,sigh I'm gonna miss him.

' So Mr. Dick Grayson…'

' please call me Robin, everyone else does'

' Okay the Mr._ Robin_ Grayson, your new room is 232, here's your key, your new room mates will be, Victor Stone , and Garfield Smith. Good day…oh an I forgot, this year I am looking for an apprentice, so I can train them in the martial arts, you look flexible and powerful, you should try.'

I kinda just looked at him then left…were was room 232? Whilei was trying to figure things out he bumped into someone. I quickly apologized, and tried to move on, I looked up, The guy I bumped into, was muscular, and was even more frightening than the tall dorm, his big hands, were clutched on to my arm, he pulled me put of the air and said

'uh…person, that's not proper uniform, he started to drag me to the uniform closet, and when we got there, he meet up with this other guy, he was way smaller then the other guy, he was kinda gangly, it looked like he could blow away in the wind. Then the big guy talked

' Hey BB, can you get this guy a uniform, I'm late for science club, and today were building a robot'

" See ya Cyborg" BB called out to him

The one referred to as BB went in to the closet and came back with an armful of uniforms

" Here you go, try these on"

' Uh…thanks..uh..'

" Names Garfield, but you can call me Beast boy, Victor, the science club guy, everyone call him Cyborg, what's your name?"

" Dick Grayson, but you can call me Robin" I said while trying on a shirt, Beast bay smiled and said,

" Hey you're my new roommate!" After I got my full uniform on, he dragged me to room 232.

CH 1

_**Starfire**_

Arg, It's religion class, I hate this class, Mr. Noel, knows that I supposedly blew up the church. And he is giving me a hard time. He is asking me questions like 'Name all 72 books in the catholic bible' or ' How does the church reside in and out of history' while for other students he asked ' what are the fruits of the spirit' or ' Name the three persons of the trinity'. It totally wasn't fair, Mr. Noel had an in for me, I could since it, maybe, I can catch him on fire. I zoned out letting my thoughts go wild, while I chanted to my self ' burn, burn, burn…' after a few minutes of this the bell rang, which means its lunch! Lunch is my favorite time of day, cause I get to eat my favorite foods…I wonder if they have mustard.

I walked to the cafeteria, it was full of…girls, girls of all ages 11-18, and I only new the bi polar one sigh I turned around and there was Raven glaring at me like she could read thoughts…that's a creepy thought. So I sat down to eat when a Gawky girl walked up to me, and sat down, she looked at least three years younger than me, she had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, it was like almost like looking into an abyss. She gave a fake smile and said

' Hello, um… my name was…um is Terra, I'm 15, and um, I'm new here just came today, can you show me where room 107 is?'

Then I turned to her and gave her huge hug while telling her that she was my roommate. After I heard a cracking sound I let go I kinda went red, I never was that ecstatic before, maybe I am PMS-ing. After I calmed down I sat with Terra again.

I found out she was quite an interesting person. The reason she came to this school was because she was recently orphaned. She and her parents when on a mountain climbing trip and it seem the rocks just crumbled beneath there feet. Luckily though Terra survived. The school has agreed to take her in, to live and learn here as long as she does chores to help pay for the bill.

I was in an unusually good mood, I even skipped to my next class, I don't remember the last time I was so happy, I began to sing as I approached the room, random people glared at me and told me to stop howling, I was confused, I was singing, not howling. I pouted as I sat down, our biology teacher was late, where was she? The class stopped waiting after five minutes, and began to start chattering. Terra ran into the classroom with a worried look on her face, when she saw Miss Stevenson wasn't there she froze in her step, I called Terra over to sit buy me, she looked horrified

' What happened?'

' Uh…uh…uh… Miss Stevenson…she is in the hospital'

' What happened?'

' The schools stone statue fell on her' (gasp)

**_Robin_**

' You now Robin, those goggles are against school uniforms you should take em off' said Beast Boy (GARFIELD LOL)

He leaned over to take them off, his hand was kinda twitchy. Right before he touch them, I smacked him in the face

' No one takes off my goggles'

Beast boy just kinda stared at me. It was a look of amazement, but what is so special about me whacking him for goggles? Still I was breaking uniform, I guess I should tell him why I never take them off, when I did he laughed at me, so u smacked him again. After laughing for countless minutes, Cyborg came in.

Beast boy jumped up to greet him,

"Cy, this is our new roomie, His name is Robin'

' Was he named that cause he is so thin, like a bird'

' No, it was a pet name my mom gave me.'

There was an awkward silence, So Beast boy go up and when to what they called a kitchen, it was more like a mini fridge and a stove, BB got some white, gook and put it in a blender

' Who wants tofu waffles?' Cyborg looked repulsed

' Nobody wants tofu waffles'

' Why not?'

' Cause tofu has no meat in it!'

' Of course there is no meat in tofu, it is To-FU!'

I laughed to myself as I watched this fight go on for a while, when something popped into my head

' Um guys?'

Cyborg undid the headlock on Beast boy to listen

'Yea?'

' My dad said that there is a girl school across the creek, do we get to go see em'

Cy and BB grinned at me. Cyborg playfully punched me ("OUCH") and said

' We gat a playa in the dorm room'

BB just sat there still with that stupid grin on his face. I just stared blankly at them, After Cyborg stopped teasing me after a while and answered my question

' We can go over every Saturday, as long as we stay out side, or in the cafeteria'

Robin looked at the clock, it was about 6pm so he decided to go get some dinner. To his surprise the food was half way decent. So he began to dig in. After a huge dinner of pizza and pudding he went to, the gym, to practice his karate, when he got there he saw two people, one of them was Cyborg, the other I couldn't make out. I walked up to them and said hi Only Cyborg returned the gesture, the mysterious guy left. Then I turned to Cyborg and asked why he didn't talk to me. He said that his name is Jericho, he is Master Slade's son, he is mute so he can't talk.

I nodded and decided I no longer wanted to train, so I went to my room, and when I walked in it was a funny sight. Beast boy was in front of the mirror, saying cheesy pick up lines, when he saw me he kinda gasped

'Um…uh…I am practicing, tongue twisters'

I just laughed (at him continuously) then when I got tired I went to bed, it would be Saturday tomorrow, and I could finally sleep in.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers, in my reviews KIM asked why Robins parents are still alive and aren't Gypsies 3 words ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FANFICTION!

And another question involves why bb is called beast boy in the ficcie, well I kinda forgot to put that, it is a playful nickname, because he is an environmentalist.

And about Raven's last name, I didn't know, I don't read the comic I only watch the animation! ….Enjoy ch 2 and plz if u have any ideas pleaz help a newbie out :)

CH2

_**Starfire**_

I woke up the next morning it was Saturday morning, but to my misfortune, it was raining. I groaned, as I rolled out of the bed, ouch , I hit my head! I got of the floor and went to the cafeteria...why are there guys in the cafeteria? I thought this was an all girl school. But because I was tired I didn't really make anything about it. I got my breakfast and sat down. But about half way threw my coffee, is when the guy thing began to bug me. A bunch of random guys sat and my table, and began to say things like.

" I bet you look hotter in your room"

" Hey babe are u a fallen angel?" ….or _ my personal 'favorite'_

" Hey I lost my phone number can I barrow yours?"

Boys can get real tiring, after my tedious breakfast I went decided to go back to my dorm, when I was about half way there I saw a group of guys, one of them I couldn't make out, but for some reason his presence felt so familiar, she began to walk towards them, when Terra walked up to her and gave her another 'plastic' smile.

"um Hey Star, can I talk to you?" she gave me a weary look, I sighed but I agreed, I didn't want to make her sad, she lead me to the dorm room where Raven was sitting…or meditating or snorting incense, or what ever bi polar freaks do. Raven gave me another piercing Glare, and left the room, but before she left, she gave a few swears and gave us a very rude hand gesture. Terra gave me an amused look and sat down.

" Star, I think I hurt Miss Stevenson"

" Cha right, Terra, u didn't break the statue, so it isn't you fault"

" But when I am angry at some one, something bad happens! You wouldn't understand! That never happened to YOU!"

" Um.." I was speechless, the fact was the same thing happened to me, but I guess because no one died I didn't fell as bad, I looked at Terra, and she began to cry. I didn't think she had a reason to, but as a good friend I gave her a hug.

_**Robin**_

I sat down on a bench in the hall way when the one dubbed Cyborg came with mine and BB's drinks. Cy handed me a Dr. Pepper then sat down. BB was sulking

" Hey BB stop whining, so your skin is green it could be worse"

" Hey Garfield" I began to ask " what exactly happened any way?"

He began to speak " Well during chemistry we were mixing element trying to make salt, I mistook chlorine for chloride and KABOOM…it seemed to have died my skin green"

Robin just stared at BB, not believing his stupidity,

" um Beast boy are you sure you didn't add something else? I don't think chlorine will make your skin green."

"Well…I did knock something else in the 'potion'"

"it wasn't a potion BB"

" It had to be! Why else would my skin be green!"

I sighed and decided not to argue with him, I would probably scrub out. BB wouldn't stop sulking so I decided to find the gym, I didn't train last night so I better do it now. I wandered around for a while, when I decided I better ask for directions , I walked up to this girl, when I walked up to her she looked up, she had the most deep shade of violet eyes, and she had a huge scar cross her face, she scowled at me and said

" I can't talk to you, _she_ will hate me even more if I do, and the gym is around the corner"

" Um…"

Before I finished my sentence she ran in the opposite direction. I raised my eyebrows, then went to the gym, to train…

_**Starfire**_

"Terra, it's ok" I sighed " I don't care if you 'did' it I will be your friend no matter what"

Terra smiled and gave me a hug then left to go study, I decided I wanted to go shoot some hoops, so she left her dorm to go to the gym, on the way there she walked into Raven Black

' _gosh she is so much of a klutz'_

" Stop making fun of me Starfire!" after that she stomped off.

Gosh Raven is staring to freak me out, but…maybe I should be a little easier on her, she never did anything to me, I should go say I'm sorry, so I ran after her,

"Hey RAVEN!"

She turned around and looked at me

"What?" she gave me an intimidating look

I gulped "well, um, I wanted to say sorry for being mean" I sighed " and I am really sorry, do you want to go get some pizza?"

Raven gave me another, look, it felt like she was groping ,my mind, then she gave the slightest of smiles and said.

"Sure, well, unless you want to go to the gym"

I said no, I decided to get to know my room mate, so we went to the cafeteria, and I saw the strangest thing, there was a boy with green skin, I asked Raven if she wanted to check it out, at first she was persistent, but she decided to come. We walked up to him, the green guy was with a friend, he was a big African American, he looked like he could throw a car. I gulped as I walked up to them

" Uh, hello, boys" I batted my eyelashes " my name is Starfire" I gave a girlish laugh "what's yours?"

Raven gave me a look of disbelief and said

"…um…and I am Raven"

The boys gave us a strange look then smiled

The green boy said

" I am Garfield, uh you can call me Gar…or beast boy…or BB…or…um…uh, hey babe, wanna take a ride on my moped?"

"You have a moped?" I asked

" well…no, but I am saving up"

Me and Raven gave a small laugh

"That would be fun, I can't wait" Raven said "might I suggest get a black one"

The big guy obviously felt a little left out so he began to talk

"Hi I'm Victor, but my friends call me Cyborg"

" How did you get saddled with that handle?" I asked

" well I love Cyber kinetics, and I can build a pretty good robot, and I am captain of the…"

"Football team?" I said

" No, silly the science club, that's were BB turned green"

"CYBORG!"

" Sorry BB"

" Did you guys try to mutate him" I asked

" no,he blew up Chlorine" said Raven

"Hey how did you know that" asked Beast boy

Raven Gasped and ran, I decided to follow her, when I caught up to her I asked if she would want that pizza, she decided she wasn't hungry, so she went to the room, I sighed, I decided to go to the library to study for the religion test, Monday.

_**Robin**_

I took a deep breath, I had enough training for one day, I decided to go get some food, and then go to the library to see if they have any good books, one my way to the library on my way to the cafeteria I ran into BB and Cy, they were both engulfed into a vague conversation

" I still think Rae is hotter" said bb

" No way, Starfire wa.."

I glared at them,

"did you say starfire?"

"Ye-"

"what did she look like?"

"um, red hair green eyes, purple tank top and skirt…"

I stood there speechless, Starfire was here in this building

" She might be in the library come on BB, Cy"

"Come on man, I think she said something about getting pizza, lets go into the cafeteria"

I grinned and ran to the cafeteria leaving both friends in the dust, I went to the cafeteria I scanned it for Starfire. But I couldn't see her from here, I'll get some food, and see if I bump into her, BB and Cy caught up with him. We got into the lunch…or dinner…or what ever you call it line. BB looked appalled

" um food lady, do you have anything without meat?"

"I don't know, probably the meat loaf"

o.O " uh…I will just have a hotdog bun and some jell-o" BB got his food and left to get him a table. After eating Robin looked at his watch, it was getting late, he better, get back to his dorm, he will find Starfire tomorrow. As he went to bed, he fell into a deep sleep.

_**Starfire**_

I was sitting in the library when u got the feeling that I just keep missing something important, but I decided to shake it off

" Hey Terra what are you studying for?"

"Biology, you"

"religion urgh, Miss Noel hates me"

" Blow her up like you did the church"

" I didn't blow up the church Terra" I laughed

" If you say so" said Terra as she grinned

" you know our roommate Raven?"

"Yeah, she is actually pretty nice"

"Are you kidding me? Well I respect your opinion, but even though she is pretty nice, she ain't pretty"

"that isn't nice Terra, yea she isn't the most gorgeous girl, but there is something else, about her that is beautiful, like her soul."

"Don't get all physiatrist on me now Star, lets check out the books, and go to the dorm"

We walked into the dorm, Raven was meditating again, it did make me a little uncomfortable, I don't really like incense.

" Why don't you like incense Star?"

" Huh? Oh it reminds me of my adopted parents, they are hippies

I was getting used to Raven reading my mind, it didn't bother me as much any more, it was getting late. Tomorrow is another day, maybe something more exciting will happen. Soon I drifted off into the ocean of sleep, waiting for my dreams to come.

( Sorry my chappie was short, I will try and update once a week, and if you have any good ideas for funny scenes, email them to me plz, try and think of some good none lemon star robin scenes :D ttfn)


End file.
